John (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. John is son of fallen angel Azazel former heaven and hell general and human witch Samantha. Azazel knew he had to rise John to be ready figth for his life and those he will love, espcecially his sister Emilia and too because John mother was witch who fights againts supernatural powers who tried harm humankind. So with this start John rised to be ready almost everything. It was also John idea to create ``Save the nephilims brigade`` with his father. John takes leadership of brigade along side his sister Emilia, with Azazel being advisor and necerssary back when needed. John had many figths with heaven and hell forces and many other planetary or cosmic forces, when he journed around universe finding nephilims and give them choice to join up brigade. He became good friends with Carl and Marth two nephilims who saved multiverse their own way. Story Blogs Before Nephilim trilogy: ' ''I am John and this is my story ''Nephilim Saga'':'' Hey, i am Carl and i am nephilim ''|'' Circus is town ''| Bad memories ''| ''Come to look show? ''| ''Show of lifetime ''| ''Trap is ready ''| ''Revenge is sweet ''| ''Wait, you didn`t do it ''| ''We are sorry and new allies ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 1'' | ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 2 ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 3 and save those nephilims ''| ''I gonna kick his ass! (coming soon) '''Devil`s dear son Saga: 'Just ordinary nephilim or is it? '| 'Visiting planet Terra '| 'Suppose be normal hunting trip '| 'Meeting Jane mother Louise and father Ashram '| 'Finding nephilims, with help of Jane '| 'Kain`s trap '| 'Brothers meet firts time '| 'Meeting devil, eye to eye '| 'Truth about Marth`s heritage is now clear '| 'I am devil`s dear son, so what?'' ''| ''Oh hell no, this is not gonna end well '' '' '' '''Trapped and Separated Saga: ''Reunion and what are those? ''| ''Prophesy? What Prophesy? ''| ''We are gonna go heaven and meet there Darkness? (coming soon) '''Clash of five armies Saga: ' Prophesy Saga: ''Reunion and what are those? ''| ''Prophesy? What Prophesy? ''| ''We are gonna go heaven and meet there Darkness? | ''Epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| ''Brother and sister, one lone wolf and badass nephilim ''(coming soon) '''Endgame Saga: ''Darkness has risen ''| ''Eveything falls to darkness ''| ''Final plan and last stand ''| ''Tears of Existence ''| ''Endgame ''| ''Bonus chapter '' Armageddon Saga: ''Going wendigo hunt (coming soon) '''Universes in collision course Saga:' Welcome tournament of magic and science Saga: ''Tournament begins ''| ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Appearance and Personality John appears as young man with black hair and silver colour eyes. John usually wears a dark teal outfit, when mission. But when he is his free time he wears mostly a black sleeveless long dress coat, black pants and shoes, double black belts and a black choker. He has two wings which he can sproud out or retact at will. John acts very strict when he is mission or doing something importand, but in freetime he is like good brother everyone. He also like do pranks with his father to others. Personal Statitics Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Date of Birth: 9, febryary 1565, earth, universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: '''London, United Kindom '''Weight: 70 kg Height: 185 cm Likes: ''' '''Dislikes: '''Dishonest people '''Eye Color: Green, with blue glow, blank stare in berseker stage. Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Play baseball with Marth and Carl, fishing with Azazel, Marth and Carl. Values: '''Honest frienship '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Family: Father: The Joker, Mother: The Great Witch Sister: Emilia Status: Alive Affiliation: Nephilim brigade Previous Affiliation: Themes: John gunsinlger theme Power and abilites Tier: 4-A Name: John, whole name John Fergus Willburg, Johnny by Emilia Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Age: Hundred years old Classification: Nephilim (angel human hybrid) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Time Manipulation, Angelic Energy Manipulation (Multi-Solar system level), Matter Manipulation (Atomic Level, Solar system level), Shapeshifting (complete transfomation), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid), Light Magic (Type 2), Wing Manifestation and manipulation, Photokinesis (Type 2), Holy Fire Manipulation (Via magic), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection), Nephilim Smite (Needs physical touch), Berserk Mode (when giving to rage, this also triples nephilims power), Force Armor Generation (around his body), Omnilingualism (nephilims like John cam speak any language, what is in multiverse), Tactile Telekinesis (when amped himself with own energy), Nephilim Aura (Explosive, John can unleash ligth blue flame aura around him to heal others or destroy solar systems), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (By Hypernova and Bullet Hell), Attack Potency: Multi solar system level, John is not strong as his father, but is show capable destroy half galaxy content in week at full power. Speed: FTL+, John can fly and react about 80 times faster than light Lifting Strength: Class Y, (with tactile telekinesis, can also extend his force field to crap things far away from him. In John case distance can be astronomical) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, Durability: Multi-Solar system level, nephilim body creates energy armour around body from it`s own energy. It can get weaker/dimish after taking too much damage or body uses regeneration too much. Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Melee, (With his wings, which can extend two meters), Interstellar, '''(With abilties and teleporting) '''Standart equipment: Two Pistol, where he uses magic bullets made by his mother, these bullet has capacity kill lower level angels and demons and harming stronger ones. Or then he uses his own energy create bullets various power level as long he has enery left to fight. Intelligence: High, knows many spells what his mother has teached to him, but it still lower in magic cast than his sister. Knows many martials arts and is skilled energy and matter manipulator thans to his father. Weaknesesses: ''' *Angel sword can hurt and slow him, Seraph blade can kill him if hit vital spot, Archangel sword can kill him even he got slice of that sword, if there is no outside help to heal him. *Being nephilim he has minor weakness in his heritage, rage. When angered enough his angel side takes over and John turns berseker, who can`t tell friend from foe. Howewer John is almost mastered his rage control and rarely turns berseker. In berseker state nephilims have complete insensitivity to pain. '''Notable attacks/Tecniques: *'Wing blade/Shield:' John uses his wings as sharp weapons or shield to block attacks. *'Power up: '''With this angels and nephilims boost their own stats to various or straigth to maxium level. *'Light Magic: With this John can heal others and banish even legions of demonic beings away and hurt even demon god level demons. *'Angelic Light: '''With this John can create light based construct like weapons which can harm even demon god level demons. *'Holy Fire: 'With this John has bring even sronger than himself demons to knees. *'Smite: 'John can kill his foes with this move. Howewer it needs physical touch and 3 second charge time. *'Unique Soul: 'Being nephilim, John`s soul has fused with angel side. This gives John high resistance to soul manipulation. Example John`s soul can`t be removed, but it cannot be either healed by soul manipulation. Healing John`s soul needs energy from angel or other nephilim. *'Hypernova: John unleash his aura with explosion capable destroy about 50 solar systems. But this is only warm up explosion.... *'Bullet hell:' John takes his pistols and start uses his own energy create bullets varous power level (up to multi solar system level). He can`t use full power bullets than around 2500 times, when he becames exhausted and bullets energy level will drop dramatically to continent level and after that it drops after 100 bullets to mountain and etc. Feats: *Like his sister, he has too combined his angelic energy and matter manupulation to create planets. *John is also good tactical in battle and has bringed many demon god level demons their knees by cunning and playing time. Note: *Stats ready, howewer there will be changes in future... Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inclonclussive Matches: Trivia *Nephilims like John can speak and understand angelic language enochian. Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Hybrids Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 4 Category:Protagonists Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Leaders Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users